Universe 0
Universe 0 is a universe recently created by both present and future Omni King. The universe's god of destruction is Regal and his angel is Bale, the supreme kaioshin of this world is Jikanna,empress of this Universe is Shivre and the time force of this world is the Chronal Corps. History Destruction and Resurrection In one of the many timelines, the heroes did not always win against the other Universes. The Omni-kings of this world destroyed all of the universes after the Tournament of Power's final battle ended with a tie, and goku was unabled to persuade zeno-chan to stop. The result was the destruction of all universes of creation, and there was no way to reverse it. It was atleast millions of years later that the Omni-king decided to revive ALL universes, with a twist: they would unite into one. Daishinkan gathered the morphing matter of all the universes, and omni-king reassembled it with a mix between order and chaotic universes, that resulted in the amalgam world known as Universe 0. Assignment All the other gods of destructions, and their angels were inactive. They were all too afraid of Zeno-Chan to become apart of this universe, the gods believed that Zeno would destroy their universe again if they were to get close to it, and they decided to stay out of it. Gods remained in secret parts of Zeno's Palace, as statues of once great warriors who were turned to shame. Omni-king was too annoyed by the gods of destruction, so he and daishinkan created their own. Zeno gave off a small portion of his power to create hakaishin Regal, who was as righteous as he was malevolent. Daishinkan gave birth to the being known as Bale, who trained Regal to harness his abilities. The two spreaded a course of destruction and order everywhere they way. Kaioshin While Regal and Bale were busy as gods, zeno-chan created Jikanna. Known as the controller of fate and destiny, Jikanna was the new kaioshin of Universe 0 who did exactly as she was told, which was guard a portal that controlled all of time, space, and reality. She also helped create and balance the destruction Regal caused, which included finding a way to fix the primitive saiyans of bage. Jikanna was well known for being child-like, and later amused Zeno-Chan because she was the first one who never feared his power, and instead saw that he could be fun. Despite being Kaioshin, both Jikanna and Regal are not life-linked..and the two didn't see 'eye to eye'. They were rather enemies who hated eachother because they were opposites, but regal was more like a bigger brother to Jikanna at times when she didn't need it. Empress in the Cold The House of Cold were all malicious frost demons that destroyed everything in their path. The end of the cold family was brought upon by Artik, after being cursed by Majin Alazon. He sought to destroy the namekian planet, but the namekians had fought back in this Universe, and artik was killed. In the end, the cold empire disbanded..and all but one soldier remained apart of their empire. This was Shivre, a frost demon with a powerful mutation similar to earlier members of the cold family. She was powerful, and she was on good terms with the gods of creation and destruction. At most, she was a great ruler who inspired power and fear in her soldiers, and during her grand coronation where she would leave without any OTHER rulers for a long period, a frost demon by the name of Glacian activated in anger. Glacian was titanic, malicious, and hated the thought of the cold empire being lead. So he proceeded to train, his training was what allowed for him to transform and enter the most FINAL of all forms. During the coronation, Glacian attacked with a death beam to attempt to kill Shivre, though sadly it did not work..the mighty empress revealed that she had a power unlike anything Glacian had. She had a sixth form, and once she transformed it was the end for Glacian, who was killed for being a traitor and trying to restart a cause that was dead. The Dragon of Omni After thousands of years, Omni-king had sought to bestow the created universe with a dragon of it's own. So Daishinkan ordered Zalama to create a son, and he did by using the super dragon balls. The son created was Neo Shenron, a new version of Shenron who was made by the pure dragon balls..a version of the dragon balls that could only be used by someone of pure good, or pure evil. The dragon balls were handed down with each Kami, and the daughter of Alazon was entrusted to the keeper of the dragon balls and the keeper of these fates itself. While it's power was great, it did not rival super shenron's..and had easy negative build up. Fall of Abraxas, rise of Aamon. The noble lord of demons, abraxas was feared by all of the makaioshin. He had more power to destroy them all, but a foolish makaioshin dared to stop him. This was Aamon, who believed in the 'dark universe' which was Universe 0..before it was given life and light. It was nothing but pure chaos and suffering that annoyed Zeno-Chan. Aamon was stronger than Abraxas, he trained himself to destroy all demons below him by activating the potential of makaioshins. When the two fought, abraxas was nearly winning..and realizing that Aamon was intending to kill him, he had tried to detonate himself to destroy all of the demon kingdom. Aamon had stopped Abraxas and used his head to form a skull-like crown, after crowning himself and the other makaioshins as ruler of all things. Aamon proceeded to murder all of Abraxas' children..and he did so in cold blood that many more makaioshins decided to answer to him. These 'makaioshins' were the gods of evil, beings who's bodies were destroyed but their evil had lived on, they were seperated from the rest of the universe and Aamon needed a dimension sword to try and unite the gods of evil, with the demonrealm to form the dark universe. Children of Royalty Habon and Japen were a royal family unlike any other, as the new king and queen of Planet Bage. They gave birth to three children of great power, the eldest was Pimeno. Pimeno aspired to be a scientist, and try to advance the age of primitive saiyans. Habon though, did not care for him..he was the conceived child of Japen's former lover. And he did not want him at all, pimeno felt the same..feeling as though his father needed to be gone, and he was. Habon was sent off to go fight the war with the hera-seijin, beings who caused more chaos then they did on a more galactic scale. Meanwhile, Japen had later given birth to the twins Serrona and Cayen. And she was visited by a familiar vide, bale was the one who spoke to Japen in her dying minute, as she lost alot of blood after the birth of the two and thus, would die on the same day as her husband. Bale recognized that he could see the future, and he saw the 'future' of the two. Japen was left wondering what their future was, bale wouldn't tell her because it was a secret that she would have to see in the afterlife, the saiyan had later died that night alongside Habon. Habon though, was murdered by the hera-seijin, stryfe. Murderous Hera The Hera-Seijin were all repopulated by a warrior by the name of Aamon, who remade the seijin and used his own evil energy to expand their powers. The upgraded Hera-Seijin learned more about their transformations, and became one of the dominant forces in the galaxy. Stryfe was one of them, he trained with Aamon to gain more power, and in turn he became the 'king' of destruction. There was such evil in him that Aamon's spell only made him stronger and more capable. After this, stryfe and the hera-seijin invaded many worlds, one of those worlds was Planet Kanassa. Which was turned from saiyan to heran territory after it was invaded again, but now a war between the ssaiyans and herans broke out. Habon was recruited to join the war, alongside the other generals to put an end to the herans. But they were quickly outnumbered and unaware of Stryfe's power, within minutes the tide of the war was turned when Stryfe transformed..and now as 'King of Destruction' he annihilated many of them. Stryfe was the cause of atleast atleast 500 million innocents, including kanassans and saiyans, alongside those herans who betrayed him. Ultimately, Stryfe decapitated Habon and other saiyans..who were sent into retreat. But the king of destruction grew bored with the planet anyways, and decided to destroy it to save him troubles. Broken Legacy After losing her husband, Japen had left this world and sought to leave her kids in the hands of Pimeno, who was now an adult. Pimeno had risen to power, and so his tyrannical leadership became LAW. The saiyan's intelligence was a major factor, and he constantly 'bolstered' his strength by draining the power of others. Though, he was also the cause of losing many good forces..he executed ANYONE who disagreed with his idea. And one of those was Japen, who came back to see that Planet Bage burned brighter with more bitterness and hatred than anyone ever had. Pimeno found that his mother disagreed with him, and so he killed her in coldblood which ignited a rebellion not even he knew about. The Saiyan found that he had enemies everywhere, as a rebellion came to destroy Pimeno in a grand battle. And the saiyan revealed he learned something else, that he possesed a certain 'power' that nobody else had. And that was when it sparked, the transformation of a super saiyan that destroyed most of the rebellion army. And in that moment, remaining warriors of the rebellion all gave their power to ONE soldier..who unlocked something far worse than just a super saiyan. He became a GOD, and with the warriors of purest heart's energy he defeated Pimeno with great power and exiled the saiyan from Planet Bage. Pimeno lived his life in exile, constantly on the hunt if he tried to return to Planet Bage. Namek's attack Aamon's day like any other, the demon drew forth a creation by combining his evil energy with a part of the Big Gheti star he recovered. And that part expanded to being a massive army in just one day, it's evolution inspired it to create a 'warrior' named Ruze. The ultimate evolution of the big gheti stars technology, reformatted to be made JUST as powerful as a normal super saiyan. And so Aamon sent them off to attack the namekians, who were nothing but peaceful guardians of good dragon balls. Thousands of namekians were slaughtered, but Jikanna made her move in an interesting way..she gave one of the warrior class namekians a boost in great power, and that was the unleashed potential. Ruze's forces were torn apart by the newly unleashed namekian, and he eventually gave birth to an egg with a surprisingly high power. Rise of Pokkus After becoming kami, the majin known as Pokkus noticed the disturbance known as Aamon. She realized all the chaos and suffering that Aamon caused, using demonic amplification seeds so that he can enlist others to his services. Aamon was already busy torturing the planet Konats, home of the legendary warrior known as Tapion. Pokkus gathered the warrior known as Jikanna, and quickly asked for her help so that she can unleash her potential. Jikanna did unleash her power temporarily, so that the majin could face off against the makaioshin and seal Aamon. Pokkus then ventured off to deal with Aamon in the demon realm and end his menace once and for all. Once confronted with the evil lord, pokkus then challenged Aamon. Who was nothing but cocky and excited by this 'foolish attempt' to try and stop him. Once the duel began, Pokkus had the upper hand and was capable of fighting off Aamon for a long time. Though, amon had another plan, fighting her off until she began to get cocky. The battle continued to rage on with Pokkus continuing to beat Aamon senseless with ease, though she made one bad step. While Pokkus was getting cocky, the makaioshin revealed that he could transform into other forms. Known as a transformation beyond a makaioshin, a DEMON GOD! Poor Pokkus had no idea that Aamon had the ability to transform, and was badly beaten by the demon god. After nearly beating her to a pulp, the demon god ended Pokkus by teleporting her off so that she could not bother him anymore. Amon: Cult of Amon From across the universe existed evil, frightening beings could lunge out and take children. Evil tyrants destroyed both brother and sister with hatred and power, and the universe continued to get worse. The Makaioshin Amon had decided to expand his need for exctinction to creating a cult for himself, followers who could help him in reaching both his, and their goals. He enlisted the help of heran king of destruction, Stryfe. Alongside the bounty hunter and ex-frost demon traitor, Arctus. Amon even included Pimeno and Yumi Fuda's powerful weapon, N'Demic. Exiled from Namek New royalty Category:Universes Category:Thaxander12 Category:Universe 0